Rubia pecosa y niña tímida de ojos azules
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Candy y Annie se hacen novias a escondidas de los demás, por temor a decirles y se lo tomen mal. Annie tiene miedo de los rechazos y humillaciones, y a Candy le duele que a la pelinegra le avergüenza su relación Historia yuri sutil Candy x Annie
1. Chapter 1

-Annie... Es que no lo entiendo, ¡¿Por qué!?"-Gritaba Candy White Ardley, desesperada, desalentada, desilusionada, triste, decepcionada y quien sabe cuántos más.

-Candy, es que no lo entiendes, yo no puedo, simplemente no puedo. No puedo vivir entre burlas, rechazos y humillaciones por parte de los demás hacia nosotras, ¡No puedo!- La joven pelinegra trataba desesperadamente de hacerle entender, ella, Annie Britter empezó a derramar lágrimas.

-¡Pero es que eso realmente no importa!... Annie, tú, ¿Me quieres?- La rubia pecosa bajó la voz, la pregunta llevaba demasiados sentimientos que si Annie dijera que "No" Candy obviamente se derrumbaría, peor de lo que estaba, moriría ahí mismo si es posible, de hecho estaría peor que ser víctima de un atropello de los hermanos Leagan o las desgracias que le sucedieron ante sus ojos como la perdida de Anthony.

-Sí, lo hago Candy, te quiero demasiado.- Susurró la chica tímida.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué?- Annie ya no aguantaba ver a Candy destrozada, menos saber el daño que ella misma le estaba haciendo. Verla así indefensa, destruida y vulnerable más de lo que estaba en el pasado.

Sin ninguna rastro de la pecosa alegre, simpática y divertida de ojos verdes. Pero a pesar de cuanto le afectaba eso, ella no podía, simplemente no podía vivir siendo burla de los demás, no estaba preparada aun para enfrentar el rechazo, aparte de que representaba el apellido de los Britter, quizás su padre lo entendería pero… Su madre era el problema.

-Ya te lo dije

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te importa el qué dirán? ¿Acaso no estás feliz a mi lado? ¿Hago algo mal? ¿Qué hay de lo que tú prefieres? ¿Qué hay de tu felicidad?- Sus ojos comenzaron a traicionarle aunque su voz seguía imponente

\- ¿Prefieres dejar de lado lo que tú prefieres por ser siempre aquella chica correcta y perfecta ante los ojos de los demás? ¿Lo prefieres… Annie?" -Insistió Candy con la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos.

-Yo…no…no lo sé- La pecosa suspiro, derrotada se dirigió a la entrada para por fin salir de la casa de los Britter, había llegado de visita inesperada pues Candy no aguantaba más la decisión que Annie tomaba, le dolía, y mucho aunque respetaba sus razones.

Lagrimas traicioneras empezaron a recorrer su rostro, volteó hacia la pelinegra y le sonrío, aun inocente, como siempre lo ha sido, bondadosa y gentil como siempre la ha caracterizado

-No importa, ¿Sabes? Yo estaré esperando, años si es necesario, y aunque sé que me destrozará lentamente, conservaré la esperanza, mi atisbo de luz de que tu elegirás bien, elegirás estar a mi lado, a costa de todos.-La triste pero valiente rubia pecosa le dio la espalda y se fue a paso lento hacia su hogar.

-Candy…-Susurró Annie antes de ver a la joven pecosa partir.

Candy y Annie llevaban un poco menos de un año saliendo a espaldas de los demás.

Un día como cualquier otro nuestra pecosa favorita emboscó a la chica tímida antes de partir a su casa dándole la excusa a los demás de que quería hablar algo con Annie, y por cierto muy buena tapadera ya que el objetivo era solo declarársele a la pelinegra y demostrarle cuanto la amaba, para sorpresa y felicidad de Candy, la ojiazul aceptó, ella también la correspondía, mas era otra cosa para ella hacerlo oficial.

Así que justamente se quedaron en algo inconcluso, en la que una de las dos siempre salía perdiendo. Y en este caso era como siempre la malaventurada y eterna desdichada Candy White Ardley.

Annie aún no estaba lista para anunciarlo y aunque Candy lo respetaba no le quitaba el hecho de que la hiriese profundamente. Siempre actuaba como si nada frente a los demás, como las amigas que han sido siempre, incluso un poquito más distante.

La pelinegra no entendía el daño que ocasionaba a la rubia avergonzándose de su relación. Pero Candy era fuerte ¿Podría soportarlo por más tiempo? La amaba demasiado para no hacerlo, ¿Pero no dicen que para todo hay un límite?

Candy a pesar de su espíritu libre era una joven inocente, simpática, divertida, ingenua, en pocas palabras un alma bondadosa y Annie a pesar de su personalidad tímida era una joven seria, responsable, tierna y aún conservaba su inocencia e ingenuidad.

(…)

En el apartamento de los Ardley, Candy se encontraba hablando con su buen amigo y buen vecino, el Buen Tío Abuelo William, Albert para los amigos, Berty para las chicas… Yendo al tema ambos rubios estaban en una plática extraña para esta último él cual era de las pocas personas que sabían de su relación con Annie.

Al menos Candy no entró ni hizo uno de sus famosos dramas, los cuales consistían en llorar desconsoladamente por dos días y sin parar, muchos pañuelos hasta uno o dos potes de helado, preferiblemente vainilla y chocolate o en casos extremos la nutella. Pero ahora la pobre chica de ojos verdes jugaba en su móvil algún juego random y sin importancia o viendo cualquier tontería en la televisión o simplemente escuchando música en internet.

-Candy… ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Estos días has estado muy decaída eso es muy raro en ti…-Puso una mano en el hombro de su protegida

-Por favor…Dime lo que te está pasando, no soporto verte así-La rubia sonrió triste, al pensar en la ironía de que la persona que la hacía muy feliz era la que la estaba desgarrando su corazón de manera lenta y hondamente.

-Albert, ¿Tú crees que la persona que dice amarte, haría lo que fuera por ti, aun si todo está mal visto?-La rubia ojiverde tomo el cojín del sofá en el que estaba sentada y lo abrazo para luego esconder su cara ahí mismo.

El rubio mayor se extrañó por la pregunta, pareciera que su pequeña pupila hacía preguntas parecidas cuando uno se terminaba de ver alguna telenovela o película de romance y eso. Y después sonrió de oreja a oreja, porque ella misma se reprochaba al preguntar algo como eso

-Pues obviamente hará lo imposible-Respondió el ojiazul-Porque así es el amor y ese tipo de cosas no es para cobardes-Pero entonces… ¿Por qué? La manera en que le preguntó era triste, ansiosa…Tal vez resignada, ¿O…desilusionada y con profunda decepción?

El buen Albert le sonrío paternalmente, ya que antes que su maestro en términos legales, él era su padre y como todo buen padre se preocupaba por su hija, aunque eso no le quitaba su extrañeza por el asunto

-Si hay algo que he aprendido de ti, mi pequeña Candy, es sobre la vida…-Albert se colocó en pose pensativa.-La vives como gustes y ya, no dañando a terceras personas, la disfrutas…Hasta que te rindas. Pero…

-¿Pero qué?… Alzó la ceja con algo de curiosidad

-Hay personas que no se atreven a hacerlo por que viven atados a la sociedad, viven limitados. Yo creo que si esa persona te ama como tanto dice entonces no dudará en romper todas esas cadenas que la retienen… A veces solo necesita de tiempo y apoyo. ¿No crees?

-Albert…-Candy sonrío sincera hacia su protector y padre, el rubio ojiazul tenía razón, tal vez debería dar un poco más de tiempo a Annie.- Gracias…

-No hay de que, Candy

-¿Albert?-Pregunto la rubia ojiverde con una pizca de inseguridad.

-¿Si? ¿Qué pasa?

-Um… Esto… ¿Tú qué opinas sobre la gente gay como Annie y yo?-Pregunto la pecosa algo inocente mientras el rubio se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero conocía demasiado a su pequeña hija adoptiva así que empezó a atar cabos.

-Bueno…No tengo ningún problema con ellos, digo después de todo son como cualquier otra persona, solo que… ¿Cómo decirte? Es como a las personas que les gusta la vainilla y no el chocolate, no por eso los que gusten del chocolate odiarán a las personas que le guste la vainilla.

El buen Albert se rió nervioso como tonto como si se diera cuenta de que lo dicho antes fueran estupideces

-Bueno, no hay problema en ello, yo respeto tus inclinaciones sexuales y no te tengo alguna antipatía o algo-Candy pareció a verse relajada.-Candy ¿Hay algo que quieras y necesites decirme?-Interrogo el rubio mayor a lo que la rubia menor sonrío tranquila.

-No tengo nada que decirte, pero si algo me pasa no dudaré en acudir en tu ayuda

-Claro Candy, no olvides que siempre puedes tenerme confianza, yo te apoyaré en todo

Candy, subió a su cuarto para intentar bañarse y alistarse para ir a trabajar en el hospital…Mañana tendría que hacer algo para resolver el problema que ya la estaba torturando mientras Albert confiaba en que su relación tuviera que marcharse por buen camino.

(…)

Como cada madrugada, el buen Albert se levantó primero para así despertar a su querida hija adoptiva. Y como siempre Candy se encontraba con un desorden en su habitación y desparramada en su cama. La pecosa se levantó feliz, cosa que el rubio mayor agradeció, porque últimamente la ojiverde estuvo triste.

-Vamos Candy o se te hará tarde

-Sip Albert. ¡Ya voy!-Este día se la pasaría y lo disfrutaría con Annie durante el tiempo del almuerzo o en la cafetería del hospital pensaba la rubia pecosa.

(…)

Ya entrando al hospital, la líder de enfermeras, Yazawa que era una joven de traslado de Japón aunque su apariencia era de una niña de cabello largo y ojos carmín con baja estatura pero tenía unos 37 años de edad, casada, y con dos hijas, la jefa estaba junto con sus allegadas que eran, Flamy que era veterana de guerra en Medio Oriente y otra enfermera pelirroja de coletas un año menor que la pecosa ojiverde, la recibieron divertidas por su ya acostumbrada llegada dando como comienzo su turno de trabajo en el hospital.

Unas horas después, durante la hora de almuerzo llego tranquilamente Annie que las saludó como siempre en especial a Yazawa que le tenía gran aprecio, solía generalmente traer algunos bentos a la veterana nipona o a la menor y en ocasiones especiales la propia Candy.

La rubia pecosa recibió a su amiga con una gran sonrisa y se abalanzó hacia ella, abrazándola cariñosamente

\- ¡Annie! ¡Te extrañé mucho! ¡Te quiero!-La pelinegra se vio relajada al darse cuenta de que su amada pecosa, bueno su amiga, estaba más feliz que estos últimos días.

-Candy, ¡Me asfixias!-La mencionada aflojó un poquito su agarre.

-Lo siento, pero eres muy linda

-Candy…

-Ya está bien…Te suelto, pero no te enojes

-Hey Toramaru- Decía Yazawa usando ese apodo que la bautizó debido a su apariencia física como a su actitud ingenua y alegre, digo era raro en su país natal ver a una rubia con unas coletas raras hasta el hombro y pecas que uno diría que más como una chica era un ser salido de la selva, algo similar como cuando Terry la llamaba Tarzán Pecosa

-Toramaru, que bueno que ya estás mejor. Exijo saber qué es lo que te tenía tan mal.- Habló la enfermera nipona

-Ah, Yazawa-san-La rubia pecosa se colocó en una pose de soldado saludando a su superior causando ligueras risas en Annie como en las otras dos enfermeras –Pues…Solo un lío que me lastimaba un poco por desconfiar, pero no se preocupe entendí que hay que confiar y mantener la esperanza- Dijo Candy animada.

-Así se habla Toramaru- Afirmó orgullosa Yazawa a lo que se dirigió a la enfermera menor, la cual era una pelirroja ojiazul de coletas y le dedicó una sonrisa.-Muy bien, ¿Puedes traernos rosquillas, Vicky?

-Claro señora Yazawa- Dijo Vicky amablemente, mientras servía las donas para todas.

Annie miró a Candy platicar con las demás enfermeras animadamente, le encantaba ese lado resaltante de su amada…

Pero no sabía que hacer…La rubia pecosa volteó y se dio cuenta de que la tímida pelinegra la miraba y le sonrió sinceramente como queriéndole decir "Todo está bien, sé que elegirás bien, te esperaré, y te amaré… Hasta que llegue lo inevitable".

Candy la abrazó, no como los otros abrazos que siempre le daba, este era uno mucho más tierno, que le transmitía todo su apoyo y comprensión. Las chicas solo las miraban enternecidas.

-Annie, ahora en la noche me acompañas a comprar algo para la cena y otras cosas, tú sabes de eso ¿Podrías?-Pidió la rubia pecosa con ojos suplicantes, y como resistirse a esa linda e inocente carita y esos ojos esmeralda junto con esas pecas, la ojiazul no sabía.

-Por supuesto, Candy

-¿A nosotras no nos invitas?- Se quejó Yazawa con un puchero, estaba bromeando.

-Lo siento, Yazawa-san –Negó Candy- Solo quiero salir con Annie hoy

-Oh bueno pues no importa, yo tengo a Flamy y a Vicky, puedo salir con ellas y tú no estás invitada

\- ¡Yazawa-san, me avergüenza!-Grito Vicky algo sonrojada mientras Flamy sólo suspiró de manera pesada. La enfermera japonesa le sacó la lengua haciendo que Candy explotara de la risa.

-Lo siento Yazawa-san

-Más te vale, pecosa tonta


	2. Chapter 2

La campana sonó, así anunciando la salida a comienzos de la tarde. Candy tomó rápidamente tomo la mano de Annie mientras ésta tomaba sus cosas.

-Candy, ten cuidado… No tan rápido- Se quejaba la pelinegra.

-Pero Annie ya quiero ir a todos los lugares contigo-Dijo la rubia pecosa ansiosa, ante lo cual la tímida sonrío.

-Ok…

Paseaban por todo lugar donde tenían pastelerías. Lo más curioso de todo eso es que jamás pararon a ninguna tienda de música ya que Annie planeaba comprar unas partes para su piano pero todo bien mientras iba con su pecosa favorita. Hablando de ella, la chica de ojos verdes babeaba por todo lo que veía, era como ver a una pequeña niña en una gran juguetería y por alguna razón a Annie le dio felicidad al ver a su Candy así.

-¡Annie, compremos pastel de chocolate!

-Claro Candy

-¡Annie, veamos a esos cachorros!

-Por supuesto Candy

-¡Annie, compremos helado!

-Ya se me acabo el dinero, Candy

-Ah… ¡Pues yo invito!- Ganaba un buen sueldo de enfermera aparte de una jugosa mesada que le daba Albert aunque eso sí, el dinero no valía nada, la felicidad y el amor valían más

-Ok, Candy-Y así se la pasaron de un lugar para otro, la gente las miraba divertidas, otros fastidiados. A pesar de que Annie sufría de cansancio, no pudo evitar el disfrutar con su amiga de toda la vida.

-¡Candy! ¡Para!...Ya me cansé, ¿Podríamos parar?- La mencionada la volteo a ver.

-Claro, si mi princesa lo pide, lo tendrá -La tímida se sonrojo, y la rubia pecosa no pudo evitar el contemplarla, tan hermosa se veía para sus orbes verdes, sus cabellos oscuros verdosos, su cara tan linda y delicada junto a sus ojos azules profundos. La tomó de la mano y la guió hacia la banca del parque de donde estaban, la más cercana.

Las dos tomaron asiento, tratándose de poner cómodas en esa banca. Annie recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga y amor. Candy pasó su brazo derecho sobre los hombros de su amada para estrecharla contra sí. Y así se quedaron en silencio, contemplando el paisaje nocturno y observando como empezaba a cerrarse algunos establecimientos mientras transcurría el tiempo, viendo a la gente pasar y la mayoría irse, hasta ellas ser las únicas en aquel parque.

-Tengo miedo…-Habló Candy, mirando al frente y evitando a la persona a su lado, por fin rompiendo el silencio cómodo que formaron. Annie abrió los ojos que hasta ese momento los tenía cerrados, por alguna razón el perfume que usaba la rubia pecosa era algo embriagador que la hizo adentrarse en el mundo de Morfeo.

-¿De qué?

-De que… No te de lo suficiente y tu… Te alejes de mí. ¿Me abandonarás?

La pelinegra sonrió, ella ya sabía que hacer…

-No…Candy, no te abandonaré- La ojiverde volteó a verla feliz y sorprendida.

-P-pero tú, dijiste que…

-Sí, se lo que dije Candy y me arrepiento de eso, jamás debí haberme avergonzado de nosotras, jamás. Si es necesario que el mundo nos odie pues que así sea ¿No crees? -Annie se levantó e hizo un gesto a su amiga para que también lo hiciera. Candy, así lo hizo.

-Ven, vamos a tu casa, Candy- Propuso la pelinegra.

-¡Claro!

Así las dos jóvenes se retiraron a la casa de la rubia americana pero por extrañas circunstancias decidieron ir a casa de los Britter, parecía raro pero por ironías de la vida el buen señor Britter y una sobrina suya estaban en su casa aquella noche, la señora Britter estaba en una visita familiar en Europa por lo que vendría en algunos días, por ahora no tendrían problemas.

(…)

-¡Tío! ¡Candy ya llegó!- El señor Britter llego rápido a donde estaba su sobrina Maggie, la cual era una castañita de ojos azules y de una edad de siete años, de hecho era una de las primeras amistades que formó ya que toda su corta vida sus padres iban de estado a estado para tratar de vivir hasta que decidieron quedarse en Chicago.

-Maggie, ya me di cuenta, no tienes que gritar tanto-En eso apareció Candy que se rascaba la nuca y soltó una risita tonta lo que causó asombro y satisfacción en el hombre mayor

-Hola señor Britter, lo siento… ¡Oh! ¡Tenía que decirle algo!

-¿Qué pasa Candy?

-¡Ya sé!- Irrumpió la pequeña castaña-¡Candy y Annie son novias!- Candy se quedó con cara de WTF mientras que el señor Britter se sorprendió, de hecho desde algún tiempo ya tenía una idea de lo que esa chica pecosa tenía que decirle, pero no creía dos cosas, que su sobrina lo revelara de golpe y que Annie dado la dureza que le impuso su madre de ocultar sus orígenes fuera a aceptar a Candy y aún más, darlo público y para colmo de males la propia Annie estaba frente a aquello a lo que buscó a la perfecta culpable de todo el suceso.

-¡Candy, eres una…!-Gritó la pelinegra ruborizada y luego miró severamente a su pequeña prima que por cierto se echó una risa bajita al ver el sonrojo de la mayor.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó la rubia pecosa inocentemente, buscando que hizo mal y pensando si Annie aún no quería anunciarlo. Ahora se iba a llevar una buena regañada por parte de su novia por decirlo antes de tiempo. Pero fue lo contrario a lo que pensaba porque reprendió a Maggie, la cual asentía sin que la hallara afectado ese lado estricto de la pelinegra.

-Pues… Así no debes decirlo… Digo no puedes solamente llegar a gritarlo, esto es serio.

-Ah… ¿Entonces como prima Annie?"

-Así… mira.-La pelinegra se dirigió hacia su que las miraba extrañado.-Papá- Por desgracia el titubeo y el sonrojo la traicionaron, Candy y la castañita tenían una gota blanca en la sien, nada había cambiado en aquella chica de ojos azules- Candy y yo… Somos novias…Espero que no haya algún inconveniente contigo.

Al señor Britter solo le salió una gota detrás de la cabeza y río divertido por la actitud de las tres chicas, en especial la de su hija.

-Jajaja. ¿Desde cuándo? Si se puede saber.

-¿Ah?- Se despistó la pobre ojiazul.-Ah sí, desde como hace menos de un año.

-Y no me habían dicho, ¿Por qué?- Inquirió el hombre mayor

-Pues…jeje, aun no estábamos listas para aceptarlo- Dijo Candy rascándose el cuello, de hecho estaba temerosa de que una de sus amistades se enojara con ella por no decirle.-Y pues…También me ponía nerviosa imaginarme cuál sería su reacción, señor.

El señor sonrió a la pecosa aunque miró a su hija, debió haber sido sincera con él mucho antes

-Annie, recuerda que te dije que te apoyaría siempre en tus decisiones

-Lo sé papá, confiare más en ti, perdóname- Se lamentó Annie con la cabeza gacha

-¿Le dirán a los demás también?

-De hecho Archie, Stear, Patty y Albert saben de lo nuestro…- En menos de nada Candy se puso una mano en el mentón- Supongo que iré a contárselo a mis compañeras de trabajo, ¿Entonces…?

-Claro, mañana se lo contaremos a Yazawa-san ¿Te parece Candy?- Annie corroboró y en menos de nada la pecosa asintió

-¡Por supuesto!

-De acuerdo- El buen señor Britter llamó a su mucama- Petra, por favor prepara un platillo especial para celebrar esto- Sonrió el hombre mayor, que se había puesto demasiado alegre con la noticia.

-Como ordene señor Britter- Respondió la joven que se dispuso a preparar la cena para el líder de la familia y las tres jóvenes pero la cena era en honor a la hija y a su ahora pretendiente y prometida, Candy White Ardley… En pocas palabras Annie tenía la mano de la sucesora de unas familias más poderosas e influyentes de los Estados Unidos de América.

Quizás el suceso dio para un simple y pequeño banquete pero las chicas criadas en el hogar de Pony fue de lo mejor en sus vidas, pasaron una grandiosa noche, relajadas y con un peso menos encima. Lo único que Annie le preocupaba era la reacción de su madre, pero una mirada de su padre le indicaba que era mejor no decirle nada a ella. La joven ojiazul lo sabía y entendía aquello.

(…)

Era el tiempo de almuerzo en el hospital, entrando a la cafetería junto con Candy, Annie se sentó en su lugar de siempre para luego ser saludada por una animada Flamy y luego por Vicky.

Admitía que estaba nerviosa por cómo reaccionarían esas tres enfermeras, pero por dentro confiaba en que lo entenderían, lo sentía.

\- Annie, ¿En serio tienes planeado ir a hablar con nosotras?- Preguntó Flamy a la novia de su amiga.

-Si…

-¿Hablar de qué?-Curioseó Vicky.

-Ah…-Suspiró la pelinegra- Que te lo cuente Candy, me tengo que ir.

Annie tomó su mochila y se dirigió a la escuela de música donde perfeccionaba su talento por el piano mientras las dos enfermeras estaban con una gota de sudor aunque la situación cambió cuando Flamy miró con ganas de matar a la novata y le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza, Vicky estaba llorando al estilo anime con un chichón ardiente.

Obviamente después de despedirse, la pobre Annie fue recibida con un gran abrazo de Candy, ya no le decía por su nombre sino que llamaba a veces, cariño o amor, mi cielo o esos determinativos en una pareja, de hecho lo hacía porque sentía que le quitaba la intimidad entre ellas.

Finalmente en menos de nada Yazawa, la líder de la unidad de enfermería en el que estaban Candy, Flamy y Vicky hacía su acto de presencia junto a una mujer pelirroja clara de cabello recogido en una coleta sobre su hombro izquierdo, usaba anteojos que realzaban sus ojos morados y una cara juvenil como seria, usando la bata blanca y su carnet dando a entender que era una doctora, de hecho era uno de los nuevos miembros en el alto personal del hospital.

Era también nipona de gran e intachable carrera como una temible autoridad en el hospital junto con Flamy, era Nishikino, uno de los médicos de alto nivel en el Santa Juana. Annie como Candy y las demás enfermeras se sentaron en una mesa con dos largas bancas como asientos, Candy, la novata Vicky y Annie temían ante la presencia de la médico, excepto Flamy y Yazawa que no se inmutaban ante nada.

-Hola, doctora Nishikino -Saludó Annie con algo de temor.

-Ah, hola- Saludó la médico pelirroja mientras la tímida pelinegra miró de reojo a la rubia pecosa como diciéndole o avisándole si ya podían empezar a hablar. Candy asintió. La ojiazul tomó aire, para así comenzar.

-Ahm…Candy y yo tenemos algo que contarles a todas. ¿Podrían escucharnos y no interrumpirnos? ¿Por favor? -Las chicas asintieron extrañadas excepto Nishikino que mantenía una actitud como si todo eso no le causara mayor impacto o fuera de tan menor importancia

-Candyyyohemosestadosaliendohaceuntiempoy ahorasomosnovias- La pobre Annie de nueva cuenta era traicionada por la timidez y el sonrojo y para empeorar las cosas hablaba entre dientes y en un tono bajo

-¿Qué?-Dijo Yazawa extrañada,- Britter, no te entendí nada.

-Lo que quiso decir Annie, es que ella y yo somos novias-Exclamó alegre Candy.

-Exacto-Habló felizmente Annie no sin echarse una risita tonta.

-¡Wooooow! ¡Que sorpresa!- Se sorprendió Vicky mientras tanto Flamy estaba perpleja pero sonrió como si todo ese tiempo lo hubiera sabido y la doctora Nishikino como siempre seguía en su frialdad y seriedad, todo esto era silencio hasta que Yazawa estalló en carcajadas pero por la forma en que se reía pareciera que se burlaba de la rubia y de la pelinegra

-Yazawa-san, ¡Oye de que se ríe!- Se quejó la rubia pecosa.

-Es que… Es que, tanto drama… Para esto, Jajajaja- Se rió Yazawa con el dedo señalando a Candy hasta que se detuvo con una mirada seria- ¿Cuándo llevan ustedes en su relación?

-Hace un año

-¡¿Un año?! ¡¿No lo hicieron en el oscurito?!- Una vez más la enfermera nipona comenzó a reírse burlonamente hasta que se paró de la mesa cruzada de brazos y sonrisa de victoria como si fuese una deidad muy poderosa

-Pues déjenme decirle que desde hace diez años, esa humilde servidora y esa mujer a mi lado- Señaló a la doctora Nishikino que ahora estaba de piedra- La doctora Nishikino y yo estamos casadas desde hace un lustro, planeábamos decirles pero en un tiempo más hasta que ganáramos confianza… Pero…- Una vez más se carcajeó

-¿Ustedes saliendo por un año y no lo hicieron? ¿En serio?- Por alguna extraña razón Candy se sentía ofendida mientras la pobre Nishikino se tiró la cabeza contra la mesa mientras pareciera que estaba lloriqueando o lamentándose

-Ja, par de novatas, no saben cuánto lo gozamos Maki-chan y yo al pensar cómo reaccionarían ustedes y al final me salga Toramaru con estas mamadas, jajaja… Saliendo un año y no lo hicieron- Una vez más Yazawa estalló en risas a lo que la pelirroja nipona estaba con una vena en su frente y un gesto de enojo estilo anime le gritó

-¡Nico-chan! ¡Cállate!-Le reprochó la médico avergonzada mientras Vicky aprovechó levantar el brazo derecho a Flamy como si hubiese ganado un título mundial de boxeo, de hecho automáticamente la veterana de guerra seguía siendo la figura más temible del hospital, Candy y Annie estaban con una gota de sudor mientras presenciaban esas dos escenas.

Después de eso, Yazawa observó a todas las cuatro con determinación. Todas voltearon a ver a la líder de la unidad de enfermería la cual sólo les sonrió divertida

-¡Basta de chistes, muchachas!...Celebremos lo de Toramaru a la cuenta de mi mujer como de la mía-Todas sonrieron alegres y emocionadas aunque las tres enfermeras inclinaron de manera japonesa su cabeza ante la mayor, diez años de casada con una doctora de gran trayectoria era sinónimo de honor como de respeto a lo que la líder de enfermería agradeció enormemente y más con el hecho de que era la dominante de la relación… Como dicen, los más viejos son los más honorables.

(…)

Días después Candy y Annie paseaban por el parque japonés de la ciudad, y se sentaron bajo un árbol grande, que por cierto era muy similar a aquel árbol de la colina del Hogar de Pony o la del colegio San Pablo sólo que la leve diferencia era que ese árbol era uno de cerezo y era uno de los más viejos del lugar.

Otra cosa a destacar era que apodaron a esa pequeña colina como "La colina de los aplausos" porque cuando hacia viento las hojas del árbol chocaban entre sí, y producían un sonido igual al de los aplausos.

Ahí bajo su sombra estaban acostadas. La rubia pecosa sujetaba a su novia en un abrazo cariñoso, y la pelinegra se acurrucaba en ella. Hablaban de cosas triviales, pero de súbito Candy se puso seria. Tan seria que hasta Annie se asustó. La pecosa ojiverde jamás se ponía así, era tan extraño para la tímida ojiazul verla así.

-¿C-candy?- Preguntó Annie.

-Annie… Yo… Tengo que decirte algo… Pero no sé cómo

-¿Qué? Habla Candy, me asustas.

-Lo siento, jeje… Pero yo… Yo te amo…

La tímida se sorprendió, hasta sentía que las lágrimas de felicidad caerían en cualquier momento.

-Verás… Es que en una mañana como cualquier otra lo supe… Entendí todo. Todo lo que estoy sintiendo contigo es muy intenso que a veces, admito, me llego a sofocar Annie. Cuando tú empezaste a dudar de nuestra relación sentí tantas cosas, que hasta llegué a asustarme de que no sabía controlarlas.-Suspiró- Bueno eso era todo, te amo demasiado.

La tímida sonrío enternecida, tomó la cara de su pecosa ojiverde cuidadosamente con sus manos y la atrajo hacia si.

-Yo igual Candy, te amo- Le susurró, antes de juntar sus labios en un tierno beso.

La gente que pasaba, las veía como si estuvieran haciendo la peor cosa del mundo, otras con asco, a otras simplemente les daba igual y otras las miraban muy tiernas como si fuera lo más hermoso. Muchas susurraban cosas ofensivas o hasta tonterías u cosas pedorras como que…

"La gente de hoy en día se vuelve más loca y estúpida", o "Que asco en pleno público", u otras decían "¡Que genial, que bonitas se ven esas muchachas! Y "¿Son lesbianas? Pues eso es normal, para que tanto alboroto"

Candy volteó a ver a Annie y le dijo

-¿Ya no te molesta el que te miren así Annie?

-Claro que no, Candy, me enseñaste muchas cosas y soy feliz así, no lo cambiaria y…- Echó una mirada a esas personas, más bien lo que eran, una minoría de idiotas- Respecto a la gente me da igual, al fin y al cabo nosotras ya hemos ganado más que ellos y hemos encontrado lo que ellos no- Le sonrió

-Me he liberado de mis limitaciones, ahora nos toca disfrutar a nosotras. ¿No crees?

-Sí… Tú lo has dicho- Los verdes de la rubia brillaban con pureza y luz viva mientras algunos de sus cabellos rubios se movían al son del viento, era cierto, la vida como la de Annie se unieron formando un gran camino, no importaban las tristezas que pasaban siempre abrían su camino a la eterna felicidad.

Aunque pudieran llorar o cuando estuviesen solas tendrían que seguir su camino hasta la felicidad del mañana olvidando los problemas del ayer, no importaban cuantas veces caerían juntas, nunca se detendrían para nada, jamás lo harían.


End file.
